


The Announcement

by gijane7702



Series: To Lose The Earth [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Beyerverse, F/M, Relaunch Novels fic, Romance, Sibling Love, Spoilers, To Lose The Earth SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Seven gets to hear a very special announcement to some very special people
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Seven/Chakotay (mentioned), Seven/Huge Cambridge (implied)
Series: To Lose The Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elephant for the beta =-)
> 
> The book quote was tough with this one ... I kinda halfassed it ;-)
> 
> There's one more part: when they get home

> “Then I will see you shortly. I’ll be the one up front, right next to the bride.” 
> 
> “Do what you can not to overshadow her. You will fail miserably, but make the effort anyway.”
> 
> “You are horrible.” 
> 
> “Fine. Have it your way. Shine as brightly as the star we’ll be dragging across the galactic barrier in a few days.”
> 
> To Lose The Earth
> 
> Ch 21
> 
> Pg 344

  
  


Everyone is waiting, including Captain Chakotay, for Admiral Janeway’s arrival. Decan, her aide, commed over ten minutes ago that the admiral, who has had an extremely busy few days, was on her way. Their combined families are split three ways on the main screen in Astrometrics. Chakotay is chatting with them as I stand off to the side, monitoring the transmission.

Phoebe Janeway looks nothing like her sister physically, yet somehow eludes the same gravitas. Mrs Janeway, who greeted me earlier quite maternally, watches the split screens in her dignified manner. Chakotay’s mother, Tananka, is chattering at him. He’s responding whenever he can get a word in while Sekaya looks on, bemused. 

Phoebe sighs loudly and, as if on cue, the doors swish open. Admiral Janeway, followed closely behind by Decan, comes rushing in. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” she calls to the screens. “I got waylaid by Commander Torres and Lieutenant Bryce in the turbolift. Hello, Seven,” she greets me while passing. “Sorry I haven’t gotten around to seeing you yet.” 

“Hello, Admiral,” I reply. “It is quite alright. “We will have plenty of time once underway to talk.”

She and Chakotay, standing side-by-side in front of the main console, just barely not touching each other, exchange knowing glances. This quirks my interest. 

But before I can ask, Phoebe leans into her screen and whispers overdramatically, “So … what are you telling us?”

Sekaya snorts loudly, then covers it up with a cough when she catches her mother and brother’s glares. That sets Phoebe off laughing. Tananka’s eye roll and Mrs Janeway’s exasperated sigh has me biting my lip. The admiral misses them both, but Chakotay doesn’t. He smirks when he catches me trying not to react. 

“What makes you think we have something to tell you?” Janeway says to her sister.

“Only reason you’d gather both families together is if you had something to tell us,” she shoots back, completely unfazed by who exactly she's sassing. To her, Admiral Janeway is just her annoying big sister. 

Hugh explained to me that with siblings, no matter how old they get, the minute they all get into the same room either physically … or via subspace in this case … everyone mentally reverts to acting like a child again. It is fascinating to watch my admiral become juvenile-like in her behavior when she sticks her tongue out at her sister. Glancing at the captain, I see that Chakotay looks as utterly amused as I am.

“We have two things to tell you,” Chakotay calmly lays a hand on Janeway’s arm, cutting her off before she can sass back.. “One thing is good … very, very good … the other … eh, you probably won’t be pleased.” 

“You're staying out there longer … aren’t you?!” Phoebe yells. She’s immediately chastised by her mother. “What the hell, Katie!” she continues, ignoring Mrs Janeway. 

“We’ve discovered a way to another galaxy …” Janeway begins. 

“A whole other “not the Milky Way” galaxy,” Tananka asks.

“Yes,” her son tells her. 

Everyone’s eyes go wide. Phoebe goes silent. They all may be civilians, but their loved one serves in Starfleet. Even they understand the implication of being the first to explore a brand new galaxy. 

“Which one?” Mrs. Janeway asks. I can hear the excited undertone in her voice and smile as I remember her daughter is the second vice-admiral in the family. 

“Sagittarius Dwarf,” Chakotay tells her since Janeway is watching her sister closely. We both know she's nervous because she’s fiddling with her comm badge. “We’re supposed to be out here with the Full Circle Fleet for another year and a half. This … detour …” He smiles when his sister snorts in amusement at his choice of words. “... will only add six months to a year--” 

“That’s not bad at all,” Phoebe interjects. Admiral Janeway lets out a sigh of what sounds like relief, but doesn’t say anything. However, her hand stills. 

“No … not really,” the captain agrees with her. “The Fleet is dropping communication buoys so once were back--”

“You’re going to be out of touch again … like before?” Tananka states.

“Yes,” Janeway confirms quietly. 

“Dammit, Katie,” Phoebe says. The others all nod their agreement.

Everyone is silent for a few moments, unsure how to react to the news. It starts growing strained, so I turn around and prompt, “Admiral … you had something else … something good …. to tell your families …” 

Janeway flashes me a grateful smile. Chakotay nods appreciatively. I start to turn back around to give them privacy again, but the admiral tells me to stop.

“I need to ask you something, Seven, once we’ve told --” she begins.

“You’re getting married,” her mother cuts her off. Both sisters let out ear piercing shrieks when neither the admiral or the captain counter her. “Both of you can’t go … it’d be fraternization … so you’re getting married.” 

Janeway unconsciously shifts closer to Chakotay; he wraps an arm around her waist. I can’t help but smile. They have been through so much together; they deserve this happiness. 

“Yes … we’re getting married.” Sekaya and Phoebe shriek again. “But because we want to, not because we have to,” Janeway tells their families. She and Chakotay smile at one another, temporarily oblivious to all of us as they bask in their love. 

“My congratulations, Admiral, Captain,” I say, drawing them back to the present. 

She and Chakotay turn to look at me. “I’d like for you to be one of my bridesmaids, Seven,” Janeway says to me. 

I understand the significance of the honor of the position she’s asking me to fill. And I'm humbled that she’d ask me. But before I can answer her, Phoebe says, “Did you just ask Chakotay’s ex to be your bridesmaid, Katie?”

I can’t help but roll my eyes. “That was four years ago … Chakotay and I dated for exactly 17 days. We had four dates, three kisses, and a goodbye hug. Nothing else happened," I tell Phoebe. 

Sekaya snorts with laughter. The mothers look amused. When I lock eyes with Janeway, I see she's grinning. 

We both turn and look at Chakotay: he’s bright red and tugging his ear like he does when he’s embarrassed or annoyed. We both smirk at him and he goes even redder. Phoebe laughs, completely pleased with herself. Both Janeway and I ignore her.

“I’d be honored to serve as your bridesmaid, Admiral,” I tell her, smiling at the grin that appears on her face. The console behind me beeps. I turn to acknowledge it. After pressing a few buttons, I turn and tell her, “Starfleet Command will be comming back in ten minutes.” 

“Did you just blow them off?” Phoebe asks me, awe in her voice.

“Nicely … but, yes,” I answer her. 

“Seven!” Janeway yelps.

“Admiral Akaar said it was fine once I informed him you were speaking to your families.”

“You … the C-in-C … call … back?” Janeway is stuttering. Chakotay looks shocked at my audacity. 

“In ten minutes,” I tell them, not even blinking as I turn back to my console. 

Phoebe and Sekaya laugh as I hear a loud thunk (I find out later it was Admiral Janeway’s head hitting the console) but everyone is surprised when Mrs Janeway begins laughing. 

“I’m so glad you’re going to have such a wonderful crew," Gretchen said. "I know Seven is a perfect example of them … taking care of you while you’re gone. Seven dear," I turn to face the screen when she addresses me. "Don't let either of them be too stubborn or do anything stupid, young lady.”

“I shall do my best to keep them in line, ma'am,” I tell her solemnly.

From the corner of my eye I can see the admiral rolling her eyes. Chakotay is red faced again, but this time from restraining himself from laughing. I bit my lip, just managing not to smile. 

“When you finally get home, we shall have a renewal ceremony for our families and friends,” Tananka decrees. “So we can all celebrate your union.” Her son nods his agreement. 

“I’m sorry you can’t be here--” Janeway begins.

“ -- It’s fine,” her mother cuts her off. “It gives me two, two-and-a-half years, to plan. It’ll be quite a party.”

“I can hardly wait,” Janeway replies sarcastically. Chakotay and I are the only ones that hear her because their family is already throwing around ideas to each other excitedly.

“Resistance is futile, Admiral,” I say just loud enough so only they can hear me. Chakotay bursts out laughing, but Janeway throws me an incredulous look.

This time I don’t hide my smug smile.


End file.
